My Father's Daughter
by MissesHooked
Summary: Savannah gets sent back to 2018 to save her Mother, Father, Uncle and more in 2040. But what if the mission kills her? What if it means she is never born? Sam and Dean Winchester need to help her but what will they do when they find out the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

The year? 2040. Not much has changed, the prices are crazy and technology keeps improving. But everything else, everything else is the same, the same crappy world it was when I entered it. Still full of monsters, demons, angels and all the other crap. See? Nothing changes.

I was born in the summer of 2022. My mother died in childbirth, I have a picture of her but I don't know her or remember her. Still, she was beautiful. That's what I get from her picture, not just physically but her soul. I can see her soul was beautiful. She's got shoulder-length, mousey brown hair and brown eyes, but its her smile. Her smile has lit the whole room, it reaches her eyes and she looks so genuinely happy. Her name was Isabelle and she is what I envisage an angel to be, a storybook, fairytale angel. Not the slimy, scheming two-faced bastards we actually have.

I was bought up by my dad, he was a hunter. Had been his whole life. He kept me out of it though, he decorate my bedroom a beautiful, fairytale princess theme. I think its still like that. I was daddy's princess, I had him wrapped around my little finger, whatever I wanted, I got. Except once. I was 5, he told me he was going on a hunt, a big one. I asked him not to go, to stay and have a tea party with me but he couldn't, he had to go, it was important. He never came home. He just disappeared.

My uncle didn't want me to grow up in a hunter's life. A life where he would search the Earth and more to find my dad. So he sent me to England, to a boarding school for girls. I liked it. I made friends and enjoyed my studies. I loved coming home more. Every school holiday, I flew home and did some hunting with my Uncle. I'd sleep in that fairytale bedroom, eat junk food and sneak the occasional beer. It was my normal. My home. My family.

Until, one day, I flew home and my uncle wasn't there. He'd disappeared too. Gone, vanished without a trace. I was left with nothing, no-one. I stood in that stupid bedroom, 18 years old with not a single family member left. But, I'm my father's daughter, I'm not made for giving up. I'm going back to 2018, to Sam and Dean Winchester, to stop it all from happening. To stop my uncle disappearing, my dad too. My mother won't die in childbirth. And I know an angel who can help.

"No, Savannah. I'm not sending you back," See? Angels are bastards.

"I can save them, my mum, my dad and uncle. I just need your help." I hated begging, but I'm desperate.

"You go there and I'll never see you again. I know this is some sort of suicide mission." My friend sighs.

"Don't be selfish, I can save them. Or I can try."

"And if you can't? Then its all for nothing."

I sigh, I thought this was going to be easy. He usually helps. I'm gonna have to try harder.

"If it works, you'll have them all back, Everyone you lost." That has to persuade him.

"But I won't have you, my best friend. I'm not going to exchange your life for theirs." He is so stubborn.

"You won't remember me. You'll have them back. If I'm not born then you won't remember me." I argue.

"You're not giving up on this, are you?"

"Nope."

"Savannah, if I do this, and that's a big if, I have one condition." My friend says, with a serious expression.

"Yes, okay, anything. Name it."

"You don't die, you don't do anything that could kill you. If you can't save them without killing yourself, you don't save them."

So, with my fingers mentally crossed, I agreed. I was going to 2018. This is going to be so trippy.


	2. Chapter 2

Time travelling sucks. Its not cool or fun. It sucks. I'm stood at the side of the road chucking my guts up and absolutely no clue where I am. I know I'm in 2018, or I better be. It'd be so awkward if not. I need to hitch a ride to the nearest town. I may be 18 but I grew up knowing how to protect myself so If I happen to get picked up by the local weirdo, then I'm good.

I'm small in height and frame, 160cm tall and 110lbs soaking wet. But, I use that to my advantage, the monsters don't expect me. I'm the last surprise they see before I cut their head clean off. I look innocent and young too, I have long, dirty blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes. My dad used to say they were like swimming pools, the bluest blue he had ever seen and that looking into them relaxed him.

I can hear a car approaching. Here it goes. An old beat up banger pulls up next to me. Great. As I look inside, I see an elderly gent and his wife smiling at me. Their faces are kind and their smiles genuine. I'm immediately relaxed. I smile back at them.

"Hello." I say warmly. "Would you mind telling me where I am?"

"You're in South Dakota, dear. Are you alright?" The wife seems nice.

"Oh, do you know how long it takes to get to Lebanon, Kansas?" I enquire.

"Around 6-8 hours, depending on how you travel. We could take you to the bus station." The lady smiles again.

"Would you mind? I can give you some cash for your troubles." I offered but they both shake their heads.

"No need for that, dear. Hop in, My name is Betty and this old fart is Earl." She shoves a thumbs towards her husband, who I can see is laughing quietly.

"Nice to meet you, pet. Ignore the missus, she loves me really." Earl says with a smile as I climb in the car.

"I'm Savannah. I really appreciate the help, thank you."

I settle into the backseat. So far, so good. I'm still wary though, knowing my luck, these guys will be human-eating monsters luring me to my death. And I'd have to kill them. That'd suck, first 24 hours in 2018 and I had to kill monsters already.

We travel for nearly an hour when Earl pulls into the bus station. Huh, not monsters then. I try to offer money again but Betty tuts at me. Instead, she hands me a sandwich and tells me to eat because I'm too small. I laugh and smile, my first meeting with people in 2018 has gone well. They wish me luck and carry on with their journey.

The lady at the ticket office isn't as warm and friendly. She looks like she'd rather be anywhere else. She rolls her eyes when I ask for a one-way ticket to Kansas and pay in cash. I suppose she thinks I'm a runaway. I'm not running away though, I'm running to.

The bus journey goes by quickly, the creepy guy who tried to sit next to me soon moved when he caught an accidental glimpse of my gun. I even managed to sleep and eat when we stopped in a small town to stretch our legs.

I jump off the bus, grab my bag and ask for directions. I figure about an hours walk, it'll be nice to after being cramped up on the bus all day. Its getting dark though, I need to keep my wits about me. I know what monsters lurk in the dark. My knife is in my bag and my gun is in the back of my jeans. Lets roll.

I've walked for about half an hour, my feet hurt, I'm tired and hungry and its pitch black. Almost there though, I'm pretty sure something is following me or I'm paranoid. Who am I kidding? Of course something is following me, part of the day job. I stop and place my bag down and take my knife out. I look around and suddenly hear the unmistakeable sound of a werewolf growl. I grab my gun and thank God I thought to load it with silver bullets. He jumps at me and knocks the gun clean from my hand. Damn it. I take a swing with my knife and catch his shoulder, it makes him stumble but only for a minute. He lunges for again and I use all my strength to stop him chomping on me or ripping my heart out.

Suddenly, I hear the rumble of a '67 Impala and then the screeching of tyres. I hear a gun click and then I'm soaked in brains and blood as a silver bullet goes straight through the werewolf's head. I push the body off me and jump up, knife at the ready. I look at my rescuers and see a gun facing me. I sigh and lower my own weapon.

"Who the hell are you?" says the voice of Dean Winchester.

"Put the gun down. I'm a hunter. We're on the same side." I resist all temptation to roll my eyes.

"Dean, put the gun down." Sam Winchester says to his brother, before looking at me. " Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sigh, this wasn't my first rodeo.

"My brother isn't great with strangers. You'll have to excuse him." Sam smiles.

"No kidding." I take a deep breath. "My name is Savannah. I was on my way to your bunker when dickwad there attacked me."

"And why would you be on your way to there? Or even know where it is for that matter?" Dean asks, he has serious trust issues.

"Because I need your help saving my family. Because I've been there before, in the future. In the year 2040."


	3. Chapter 3

The bunker does not change. At all. Every book is in the same spot, every desk lamp is in the same position, exactly the same as it is in 22 years time. I love this place, there are so many awesome things in here. The garage is amazing, full of all sorts of vehicles but my favourite place is the library, full of lore and spells -

"So, again, who the hell are you, kid?" Dean interrupts my daydreaming as we sit down.

"I told you, my name is Savannah." I reply.

"No, How do you know us? How come you're here? You know, the obvious stuff." He stares at me, waiting.

"In the future, my father disappears and then, a few years later, so does my uncle. I want to prevent that from happening. I've come back to before I was born to do it." I explain.

"Well, that explained loads. Thanks." Dean rolls his eyes, he's so sarcastic.

"Dean!" Sam says warningly. "What about your mom? Won't she be worrying?" He says to me.

"I doubt it. She's dead." I shrug.

"They both just stare at me. I'm not sure how else I should of put it, Its a fact. I stated it.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How did she die?" Sam is sympathetic.

"Childbirth. Me. I killed her." I look down as unexpected tears well in my eyes.

"Are you Nephilim?" Deans asks, ever so tactfully...

"No." I laugh. "No, she just wasn't strong enough. It was a hard pregnancy apparently."

"You didn't kill her. You know that, right?" Sam looks at me. I don't reply, I don't agree.

"How did you get here? You must know an angel?" Dean asks.

"Yeah I do. I-" I'm interrupted by a young guy walking into the room.

"Sam, Dean, you're back. I've been -" He stops abruptly when he sees me. "Oh, hello. I'm sorry. I didn't realise that we had guests."

"Hey Jack. This is Savannah, she was being attacked by a werewolf." Dean smirks, clearing not believing that I'm a hunter.

"Are you okay?" Jack asks, sincerely.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." I smile. "Sam and Dean were kind enough to rescue me."

"That's not all though. She, erm..." Sam hesitates. "She's from the year 2040."

Jack stands, mouth agape, for a moment. I take the opportunity to look at these three guys, who were 22 years younger than when I know them. Jack doesn't change, I suppose that's an added bonus to being half angel.

"Wow." Jack is genuinely impressed. "Do you know us in the future?" This makes Sam and Dean's ears perk up.

"Erm...yeah, I do." I don't know what else to say."

They are all staring at me, expecting more. I can't tell them the whole truth though, I don't want to ruin the future. More than I'm going to anyway.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you much. I could ruin our futures. You know, butterfly effect." I explain.

"Alright, fine. So, what's your plan?" Dean looks at me, his eyes still full of judgement and suspicion.

"Well, first of all, I need all hands on deck. You three, Cass, Rowena and erm... Crowley." I gauge their reactions, all with a level of shock.

"You do know that Crowley is dead? He killed himself to save us." The anger is clear is Dean's voice.

"Yes, I know, but I know how to bring him back." I smile.

I see all three exchange glances, not believing a word I just said, I sigh.

"Look, I know it sounds ridiculous but I can do it. Angels and Demons go to the Empty when they die. Cass went there and woke up, he annoyed the Empty enough that he was sent back. So we need to wake up Crowley, get the Empty to send him back," I explain, hopefully.

"Ok, that does sound like a good plan but how do we wake him up?" asks Sam, curiously.

"We'll need Death." I shrug.

"Billie?! No way! She wants us already. I'm not handing any of us over on a silver platter." Dean raises his voice.

"Relax, I'm not saying any of us die. We summon her."

"She'll want something for her help." Jack says gently.

I don't reply. I know she will. I know what she'll want and I'll give it to her. I'll give anything to save my family. Jack shows me to a spare bedroom and, as I put my bag down on the bed, I can't help but smile. Did I mention I love this place?


	4. Chapter 4

My alarm isn't due to go off for ages but I'm lying in my bed, wide awake. Which is weird because I hate mornings. I suppose time travelling will do that to you. I look at the clock, 6am, I really have no hope of falling back to sleep now. I stretch and pull myself out of bed, I get dressed and quickly apply my make-up. There is no way anyone is seeing me looking anything less than alive. A girls gotta have standards.

I creep quietly out of my bedroom and head to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and sorting my hair as I come around completely. Next, I head to the kitchen and help myself to some cereal, as quietly as I can. I sit at the table, munching away and get lost in my own thoughts and plans for a while.

"Who are you?" A voice says suddenly, this causes me to drop my spoon, which makes a loud, clattering sound, tip my bowl over as I jump and scream. Yes, scream. Like a scared little child. Urgh. I spin round to see who tried to scare the living daylights out of me and notice a beige trenchcoat, then a black suit and tie. My eyes travel to the face and see a blue pair staring back at me, head cocked to one side with a curious expression. I'm about to speak when Sam comes running into the kitchen.

"What's happened?" He says, clearly alarmed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Castiel make me jump and I've made a right mess." I set about clearing up and notice that Cass hasn't moved.

"How do you know my name?" He's still looking at me with that curious expression, this makes me smile.

"Oh, sorry Cass. We completely forgot to call you to let you know what's happening here." Sam explains. "This is Savannah, she's from the year 2040 and she's come back here to ask for our help."

"And you trust her?" There's no maliciousness in the question, just a genuine wanting to know.

"Erm...yeah. Yeah, I do." Sam shrugs, he's surprised himself, I can tell by his expression.

Cass considers Sam's answer for a moment before striding towards me. I'm concerned at first but I stand my ground, he looks me up and down before, seemingly, deciding that I was okay and sticks out his hand.

"In that case, its nice to meet you, Savannah." He says warmly and I take his hand to shake it.

"What the hell are you all doing up at 6.30?! In the morning?!" says the groggy voice of Dean, angrily.

"Hello Dean. I have been introduced to Savannah, so there is no need for you to tell me about her now." Cass replies.

"Well, yeah Cass, obviously I wouldn't- You know what? Never mind. Coffee. Bacon. Both. Now." Dean demands, making us all laugh.

A little while later, when everyone is awake, we all sit down at the library table. I can't wait to get started, the quicker I do, the quicker everyone survives.

"Ok, so, Savannah, we've been talking." Sam begins as he, Dean, Cass and Jack all look at me. "We want to help you, we do, but whatever you're planning is obviously dangerous. It always is in this line of work. We, erm, we were thinking you could, maybe, wait a while."

"What? No! I need to do this. I have to see this through." I'm panicking, I have a plan, I need to follow it.

"Relax, kid, we're not saying no, never. But we've all been where you are, wanting to save your family and we've all made deals and we know that's what you're planning." He eyes me. I keep quiet, this isn't what was supposed to happen. I was meant to be in and done within a week, tops.

"You just need to make sure that you've thought it through. Whatever you're planning. That its worth it, that whoever you left behind won't be hurt and that you won't regret it." This time its Jack who is speaking, his voice gentle and his eyes soft and kind.

"So, what, I'm a prisoner now?" I know that's pathetic but I don't care.

"No, no, of course not." Jack answers.

"You're a hunter, right?" Sam asks and I nod. "Maybe you could join us for a bit? Do some hunting, enjoy life, relax a little."

"Until when? Until I change my mind and go back without doing anything? Without trying?" I'm still mad.

"Give it a few weeks. If you still want to go through with your plan then we'll help." Dean says, sincerely this time.

I lean back in my chair and mull it over. It might be nice to live the life a little. I had hunting experience with my uncle and it'd be great to expand my knowledge. It'd give me a chance to get to know everyone better, before I went. I wouldn't change my mind, I still need to save my family but I suppose I can spare a week or two.

"Fine. I'm still going through with my plan but fine." I sigh.

Jack beams and Sam breathes a sigh of relief. Dean and Cass remain indifferent but, underneath, I know they both hope to save me. That's just who they are. Heroes, who hate to think of themselves as such but save whoever they can. All 4 have the weight of the world of their shoulders so I vow to help them however I can. The angels are still after Jack and his powers, the Empty is waiting for its moment to take Cass and Michael is locked away in Dean's mind, pounding on the door to be let out. But its Sam, he doesn't know it yet but in a few weeks, Lucifer will be back and he'll come for his perfect vessel. Then two brothers will go to war.

So I can only spare a week or two.


	5. Chapter 5

Its been 5 days since I agreed to slow down and join in on hunts. My days have consisted of listening to Dean moan every morning about having to get up and bickering between everyone. They argue about whose turn it is to cook breakfast and make coffee, what hunts they should go on that day and who gets to be what FBI Agent. I've loved it. Its the greatest sense of family I've known in a long time.

We've took down a vampire nest, stabbed a Banshee with a gold blade, killed a demon and got rid of a ghost. Although, I keep being told its 'vengeful spirit'. All the same to me really. I'm sat in the back of Baby (Dean insists I call her by her proper name), covered in blood and who knows what else from our latest hunt. Seemingly, theres a pattern developing because I always end up being the one covered in blood or something. Sam and Dean are up front deciding, or bickering about, who is going on the food run. They all try keeping me busy, as if they think my mind is going to change.

We get back to the bunker and I race off to the shower, mostly because I can't stand the smell any longer and also because if Dean gets there, there's no hope for anyone else. Seriously, he takes forever. I get myself washed and cleaned, jump out and get dry. I'm back dressed into some clean clothes when the door suddenly opens.

"Jack!" I shout. "You have to knock first!"

"Savannah! I'm sorry." Jack has gone a brilliant shade of red and keeps his eyes trained on the floor.

"It's fine." I'm dressed. No harm, no foul. "What's wrong?"

"I just came to let you know that foods here."

I follow after him and sit down at the kitchen table with him, Sam and Dean. We all laugh and joke about the day's events, I've really had a good day and can't keep the smile off my face. I notice Sam and Dean exchange a quick glance so look between the two.

"What?"

"We were just wondering about your plan." Sam says, trying to remain indifferent. "You've not actually said what it is."

I can't tell them. I just can't. They won't let me go through with it. That's just who they are. I sigh and look down, feeling, suddenly, deflated. I look up again and plaster on a fake smile.

"Well, Crowley, is number one on the to-do list. I'll get that done before I focus on anything else." I reply, trying to sound cheerful.

"But what do you need Crowley for?" This time its Dean who asks.

"I need the King of Hell to speak the spell."

"So the spell is where Rowena comes in." answers Dean. "But what is the spell? What does it do?"

"I'll explain closer to the time."

"But -"

"Can we not?! Please!" I stand up abruptly and leave the room, heading for my own bedroom.

Its not until I get to my bedroom that I release the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I take deep, shaky breaths as I head over to my bed, then the tears fall and they don't seem to stop. They fall for my family, for the love I left behind, for Sam, Dean, Cass and Jack. They keep coming until exhaustion takes over and I slip into a restless sleep.

In my dream, I'm in an empty room with a table and 2 chairs in it. I look a round to find a way out but there are no windows or doors. I bang on the wall but stop suddenly when I sense I'm not in the room alone. I spin around and come face-to-face with the angel who sent me to 2018.

"Are you ready to come home yet?" He asks.

"No, things are taking longer than I thought. They won't let me do anything yet." I explain.

"Good, maybe they can talk you out of this suicide mission. I know you didn't mean your promise to me, I can sense lies, remember?" He raises an eyebrow as I roll my eyes.

"I have to save the, you know that. I can't stand being alone, without my family."

"What about me?!" He shouts. He never shouts at me. "You've left me behind, knowing full well I'll never see you again."

"I'm sorry. I have to. You'll see them all again. Then it'll be you who needs to save them from whatever monster is next." Tears are swimming in my eyes now, threatening to spill over.

He looks at me with sad eyes and steps towards me, one hand stretched out to cup my cheek. I take a step back, I know if he touches me, he can take me back to 2040. He lowers his hand and sighs.

"But I need you." Those sad eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." The tears are flowing freely now. "But you know I have to see this through. You won't hurt forever."

We weren't 'together' but we both know how the other felt. I'd expressed my plan to him before my uncle disappeared and he'd talked me out of it. We became close, he was my best friend and he always had my back. Then my uncle vanished and it concreted my plan. It killed me to hurt him but he wouldn't know me, it'd be worth it in the end. I force myself to wake and cry out in frustration. I sit upright and as I do so, my door opens.

"Are you okay?" asks Sam, kindly.

I look at Sam without speaking, he doesn't hesitate, he comes straight over and sits on my bed. He wraps me in his arms and cradles my head and I sob until there are no more tears left. He doesn't ask for an explanation and I don't give him one. He just takes me into the kitchen, sits me down and makes me a cup of tea. Hey, I still like the English customs. After all, a cup of tea is meant to solve everything.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, the mood is quiet and tense around the kitchen table. Sam and I do not speak about the night before, I'm grateful for this. I need to get my head back in the game. I need to get back on track. Sam and Dean are discussing what hunt they are going on today.

"I'm not coming." I interrupt and I feel eyes settle on me. "I'm going to do what I came here to do."

"Kid, I thought you were going to give it a while." Dean raises an eyebrow.

"I know and I have but its just delaying the inevitable. You go hunting, speaking to Death is something I have to do alone." I smile.

"I don't know, Billie is a force to be reckoned with. And that was before she become Death." Sam replies.

"I'll be fine. There's always a reaper around here, right? They can get me an audience." Sam goes to argue with me when a voice pops up at the kitchen door.

"I'll stay with her." Cass says, looking at me intently.

"Cass, you don't-"

"You either let me or don't do it at all. No discussion." He can be stubborn. I look to Sam and Dean for help but they just shrug.

"Jack can come with us and you can do whatever it is you need to do." Sam says, not being helpful and definitely not liking the idea.

Sam, Dean and Jack pack a bag and load the trunk of Baby with all sorts of monster-killing weaponry. They set off for the day's adventure but not before Jack hugs me and tells me to be careful. I laugh, I could say the same to them. They have the worst look when facing monsters. Seriously, at least one of them will probably get knocked out. So, just me and Cass left. I look to him.

"Cass, you don't have to be here. I'll be alright." I say, hoping he'll leave me to it.

"No. You're part of the team now. We don't do things alone." He's alright for an angel, I suppose.

"Right." I clap my hands together. "Anna? Are you here?" Nothing.

"Anna. We know you're here." Cass attempts it this time. Suddenly, a young woman with brilliant, orange hair appears between us.

"I'm here to observe, not assist any of you." Anna says, obviously feeling quite annoyed that I've summoned her because that means she can't be following the Winchesters.

"Please." I say, taking a step towards her. "Please, I need to speak with Death."

"The only way that's going to happen is, you know, if you die." Anna shrugs and I roll my eyes.

"Me and you both know that I can't, not yet. Its not my time." This makes Anna smile.

"Well, as you clearly know how Death and Reaping works, I'll be going." Anna vanishes into thin air.

"Wait!" I shout but to no avail. I slam the nearest object in frustration. "Damn it."

"You know, I'm quite curious." A soft voice says behind me, I spin around as Cass comes to my side. "So you better make it worth my while, especially as I hold no favour for towards the one who killed me."

"Billie, I -" Cass stutters. "I'm sorry, I couldn't lose any of them."

Billie doesn't respond, she just keeps her gaze fixed on me as though seeing right through me. As though seeing my plan and who I am. I squirm under her stare.

"Hello, my name is Savannah. I need your help." I start.

"You're not from around here. Yet." Billie says, simply.

"No, I'm not. In fact, I'm not even born yet."

"I see." She raises an eyebrow. "You've been here too long, you know?"

"I know, I won't be much longer. I just need your help. I need Crowley." I look at her.

"Crowley? What for?"

"There's a spell, it calls for the King of Hell to read it. And there currently isn't one." I explain.

"That's not the only reason though." She says, still calm and in control. She doesn't wait for me to reply, not that I could with Cass staring at me. "I cannot give you something for nothing, it will disrupt the balance."

"I know." I clear my throat and steal a quick look at Cass. "My plan does not end in me making it out alive, so you'll get me."

"Savannah? No." Cass starts, sounding alarmed.

"Cass, please. I'm doing this." I don't look at him, I look straight at Billie, who just watches with a hint of amusement of her face.

"You cannot kill yourself. For anyone. Sam and Dean will be furious." His voice gets louder.

"Deal." Billie says quietly and disappears. I sigh in relief.

"Billie! Come back! This is not a deal!" Cass is shouting now.

"Cass. Stop. She's gone." I say, as calmly as Billie was. "You can't tell them. Sam, Dean or Jack. They'll try and change it. You can't try to change it either. You leave it well alone."

I look at him, pleading silently. I should of done this alone, there's no way he won't tell. His loyalty to the Winchesters is second-to-none. I see his mouth open and prepare for the lecture I know I'm about to get. But he doesn't get the chance.

"Feathers? What the hell is going on?"


End file.
